gyro_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince
I've come back to change everything Prince is a recruit of END. He wants to recreate the world. He is motivated by the desire to avenge his mother's death and construct an ideal world where his sister Amelia can live safely and in peace. Appearance Prince is a fairly tall, lean-built person with peach skin and violet eyes. He has a great sense of fashion and likes to dress in a stylish and elegant way. He has long blonde hair, piercing eyes and a fairly muscular physique. He is considered to be very attractive, and is often being hit on by girls, and given special treatment by them, causing comical situations. Personality Prince can be considered to be gifted. He is a highly intelligent individual and excels in physical activities. He is calm, sophisticated, and arrogant due to his aristocratic upbringing. Prince knows perfectly how to manipulate a person and get what he wants from them. He interacts with others in such a way that he'll be considered to be a sociable, charismatic, and often easy going individual. However, in reality, this is a mask to hide his true nature. Prince also shows to have a perfect control over his emotions and will show a complete apathy over things which are not of his interest. He also enjoys seeking challenges. In battle, Prince shows a combination of tactfulness and aggressiveness. He also shows to be very cold as he is willing to sacrifice anyone, civilians and military alike, if that is what it takes to achieve the objective. Despite his coldness and ruthlessness in battle, he can be a rather compassionate person as it is shown as him being a loving older brother to Amelia. History Prince del Ashford is the son of the Emperor of Ashford, one of the remaining affluent Royal Families in America, Pegasus vi Ashford, and the late Imperial Consort Misaki, making Prince the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Ashford Empire. He was in line to be the seventeenth heir to the throne prior to the assassination of his mother and his sister's crippling in the same incident. Prince confronted the Emperor afterwards and accused him of leaving his mother and sister defenseless, even going as far as renouncing his entitlement to the throne. In response, his father showed a lack of concern on the matter and banished him and his sister to another part of the country. Prince, fearing for his and his sister's safety as they could be used as political hostages hid their true identities. A few weeks later, END approached him. Plot (ignore) GYRO specs This is what decides your actual combat strength. The categories below are for listing your parts. In the beginning your parts will be the basic models. However, as the RP moves along and you accumulate money from missions, you will gain the ability to buy more advanced and high quality parts from the part shop. Internal Parts Pulse Generator: PIN-01-TURBINE Booster(s): PIN-00-SEAGULL Pulse Barrier: XIC-00-SPHERE PT(s): TRE-00-ID Radiator: BOW-00-RADICAL Utility: NA Armor Parts CORE: BOW-00-AC ARMS: XIC-00-MUBYOSHI LEGS: TRE-00-RGS Head: NID-00-SKULL Weapon Right ARM Weapon(s): XIC-00-BANG Left ARM Weapon(s): NA CORE Weapon(s): RIV-00-CORD Back Unit(s): NA LEG weapon(s): NA Relationships *'Amelia:' His younger sister Amelia was the reason Prince began his quest to create a world where she can live safely and peacefully. Prince loves his sister over all others, and her safety and comfort are always his number one priority to the point that he can abandon anyone or anything for her. Consequently, it is because of his love for her that Prince is willing to do whatever it takes to bring peace in the world. Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Characters